Crash and Jak: The Precursor Gem
by Sporedude135
Summary: What if the two timelines of Crash Bandicoot and Jak and Daxter took place in the same universe and on the same planet? Follow Crash Bandicoot as he tries to follow Jak and his pal Daxter on an epic quest to reverse the side effects of dark eco and possibly spin some baddies to death.


**Oh...hey boyos. I have returned. This is a new story I decided to make up, and I thought it could be a good combination. Let's make haste shall we?**

* * *

 **Crash & Jak: The Precursor Gem**

 **Chapter 1**

On an unknown island, hundreds of miles off the coast of the mainland, stood a large, medieval-like castle. The island it inhabits is home to some of the last creatures from a time long gone. But, inside the castle, lies a dark secret.

The owners of this home, both mad scientists that fount an anit-aging serum, were the last of their kind here. As with the common trope of a mad scientist, they wanted to take over the world. But they have a new tool at their disposal. Eco.

Eco is a new, visible energy that's popped up on this planet over the last few years. Those that harness it can do different things, depending on the type they collect. As well, ever since the catastrophe, new ruins had popped up around the planet. These were made of an unknown metal type, at the time, and built by an alien race called the Precurosrs, well, by the natives of this new world.

Speaking of them, they are what remnants of the scientists kind that had survived the catastrophe. Over time, their ears had grown to be more elf-like, and they somehow managed to harness eco for their own use. Five sages had appeared, each corresponding with a different eco type.

The sages held great power and control over their eco, and the scientists wanted that power. So they allied themselves with one of them, Gol Acheron the dark eco sage. Gol wanted control of this world as well, but through a different plan. By flooding the world in dark eco, he could create special monsters that he could control and take it over with ease. The scientists stuck a deal with him, and took animals from the native island they lived on to create an army for Gol, along with themselves. Using dark eco given to them by Gol and a natural supply they discovered on the island, they zapped many creatures, turning them into pumped up and sentient versions of themselves. The two scientists planned on continuing their work, but with a new animal they've never tried before.

A bandicoot.

* * *

So far, the process of transforming the bandicoots selected, a male and female, were successful. The male bandicoot was being transported into a large, bulky machine via a cracked chair. This machine was used to give the mutated animals sentience so they could follow orders.

"Moron! This bandicoot will be my general! And he will lead MY dark eco mutants to victory! Quickly! Into the Vortex!"

"But Doctor Cortex! This machine hasn't been fully charged yet!" The scientist continued with his order however, as he doesn't want to anger his superior. The mutated bandicoot was finally cranked up into the machine, but then it suddenly malfunctioned. It began to fall apart as sparks flew around it, deactivating as the mutated bandicoot woke up.

"Failure again," the superior scientist, Neo Cortex, yelled as a camera showing the bandicoot caught a freeze-frame of it's face. It jumped down from the machine, landing in front of Cortex, who chased after it. In it's haste, it ran through a window, throwing itself out of the castle and over the clear-blue ocean.

"Uh-oh!" The bandicoot then fell, splashing into the ocean with enough force to knock him unconscious. Cortex wasn't too happy about losing his latest creation. But then he remembered something else.

"Prepare the female bandicoot."

* * *

The bandicoot's vision slowly turned from a black void to a blurry beach. In front of him was a strange animal. It was trying to get his attention. The creature finally began to shake his head to get him to wake up.

"Hey!" The bandicoot shook his head, jumping up before spinning rapidly. When he stopped, he noticed the creature was much smaller than him, when accompanied by a young boy with spikey hair and elf-like ears. "Your, uh...odd."

The bandicoot scratched his head with his finger. The creature looked at him in annoyance. "Can you speak?" The bandicoot tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Ohhh, your like Jak-o-boy here. The name's Dax-hey! Where you going!"

The bandicoot decided to go explore this place. He ran under a large stone overhang and jumped up a cliff face, finding himself in a jungle with a large, temple-like ruin in the center. Pulsating vines with spikes grew from the ground and strange, purple, gorilla-like creatures with completely golden eyes and a fish-like mouth patrolling the area, looking for something. His attention was brought upon a large contraption with a mirror on top of it, absorbing a blue energy shooting out from the temple-like building in the form of a blue beam.

The bandicoot was somehow drawn to the energy beam like a moth. He jumped on multiple tree stumps to reach a ledge and jumped onto it. From a tree, a snake dropped down. The bandicoot simply continued running, spinning into the snake, which knocked it back into the tree. It also span a large, spikey frog away from him before jumping on the pumps and onto the contraption. Jumping onto some spinning platforms and onto the other side of the contraption, it tried climbing up the mirror, which collapsed and broke.

The energy beam then connected with another mirror as it rose from the ground. Jak and Dax finally caught up with the bandicoot, but then noticed the beam. Realizing something, they looked at each other.

"Those tower doohickeys scattered all over the jungle must redirect the eco beam. Let's go fiddle with them," Dax told Jak. Jak did what he was told. Taking control of the tower via levers at the bottom of the tower, he began redirecting the beams to the other towers all over the jungle. Reaching one at the bottom of the cliff edge, he directed it at the last tower, which was on the rock overhang, which directed the beam at a windmill located in a town near the beach they fount the bandicoot, who walked with them.

"We should go tell that windbag of a mayor that he owes us big time for connecting the village energy beam," Dax told Jak. The two, with the bandicoot following behind, jumped up multiple rock platforms before making it to the windmill, which also doubled as a house. Before Jak and Dax went inside, Dax turned to the bandicoot.

"Stay there and don't run off like last time, alright?" The bandicoot stood there as the two went inside. Bored out of his mind again, he looked to his left and noticed a continuation of this very beach. He took off again, landing on the soft sand, he noticed a ball of sparking blue energy floating there. Once again drawn to the light it gave off, he approached it, but the energy was sucked into his body.

Blue sparks flew around his body as he felt a great motivation to move. Running at full speed, he ran through a bunch of boxes, said boxes breaking without him touching them. One of them was a metal crate that released a small, robotic fly. He didn't care as he ran freely, collecting another ball of the blue stuff and continuing his run.

Off in the distance, he noticed another shining object. This time, it's a floating, metal sphere with smaller spheres flying around it. He runs up to it, but a pelican swooped down and grabbed it. It flew back to it's nest on an island surrounded by deep water. The bandicoot wanted to head over there, but soon realized he couldn't swim. He decided to leave there be for now, and then noticed an identical one to that in between two cliffs. He ran over to it, but some sort of burrowing snake blocked it's path. It spun rapidly, knocking the snake away and grabbing it. The small spheres surrounding it went into small holes on the surface, and the thing itself shrunk down to the size of a marble.

The bandicoot scratched it's head again in confusion at the object in his hand. Before long, Jak and Dax fount him again.

"Sheesh, he's worse than you Jak," Dax said sarcastically. He jumped off of Jak's shoulder and approached the bandicoot, who held the object in his hands. "Woah! You got a power cell! Me and Jak need that!"

The bandicoot simply threw it in the air. The small spheres detached and began flying around it as it grew back to it's original size. Jak grabbed it and put in a small bag on his back.

"Alright. Now. Don't run off again. We're going to visit Samos to find out what you are," Dax said. The bandicoot simply followed the to, somewhat ready to meet this Samos guy, whoever he is.

* * *

 ***yeets my tablet to the other side of the bed, despite the fact I'm using my phone to type.***

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you have questions or you want to submit ideas for this story that's you want to see a reality, go ahead and leave a review.**

 **This is not a CrashxJak ship. I don't like that kind of shet. This story has canon relationships, and that's it.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
